A Son's Last Words
by Angel Girl Phantom
Summary: A poem from Face book I came across of.Don't like to cry don't read...it really is a sad poem...it even made me cry.:  I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY IT SELF.


I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM,FACEBOOK,OR THIS POEM

A/N Yes i know i should be working on the storys but I was on Facebook and I came across this really sad poem... it made me cry. So I decide to to a short one shot with this and I'm only change one thing of the poem that is 'Tell my brother not to cry' to 'Tell my sister not to cry'. It really is a sad poem and sadly it dose happen a lot .So anyways this is my first angst story ever and don't be afraid to cry.

Dann'y POV

I was getting ready to leave for a party I was invited to. Sam and Tucker couldn't go because they were out of town for the summer and Jazz had a book report due next week. So she lend me the keys to her car so I can go have fun for the night. I poked my head in her door as I was walking down the hallway. I looked inside and saw her at her desk typing away. Jazz heard me and turned and gave me a warm smile.

"You sure you don't want to go?" I asked.

"Nah,I'm good. But be careful little brother. I don't want to go to school on Monday and find out you had a wild time got it." Jazz said.

"Don't worry so much Jazz.I'll be fine."I said.

"I'm just watching out for you you ok if you you little brother."Jazz said.

"Love you too sis. See ya."I said. And went down stairs to leave. As I got to the door and saw mom standing there.

"Danny." Mom said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Promise me you want drink if they have beer there OK?" Mom asked.

"OK mom,I promise." I said. As I approach the door.

"Love you Danny." Mom said.

"Love you too mom,By." I said. And walk out and to the car.

I went to a party Mom,  
>I remembered what you said.<br>U told me not to drink,  
>Mom,So I drank soda instead.<p>

I sat there and watch everyone make fools of themselves because they were drunk and I was just sitting by the refreshment table drinking a coke. I felt proud that I made mom proud by not drinking like they are.

I really felt proud inside, Mom,  
>The way you said I would.<br>I didn't drink and drive, Mom,  
>Even though the others said I should.<p>

So far only few people try to get me to drink but I trun them all down.

I know I did the right thing, Mom,  
>I know you are always right.<br>Now the party is finally ending, Mom,  
>As everyone is driving out of sight.<p>

After a few people started to leave and I got up as well and went to the car.

As I got into my car, Mom,  
>I knew I'd get home in one piece.<br>Because of the way you raised me,  
>So responsible and sweet.<p>

I started to drive away, Mom,  
>But as I pulled out into the road,<br>The other car didn't see me, Mom,  
>And hit me like a load.:(<p>

Just as I pulled into the road a car came from behind and hit me. I went flying out the window onto the black road. What felt like a entreaty I heard sirens.

As I lay there on the pavement, Mom,  
>I hear the policeman say,<br>"The other guy is drunk," Mom,  
>And now I'm the one who will pay.<p>

I'm lying here dying, Mom...  
>I wish you'd get here soon.<br>How could this happen to me, Mom?  
>My life just burst like a balloon.<p>

I thought about how I will never get to be a asturnot or tell Sam how I feel about her. I thought about how the town will fall because I won't be there to help stop the ghosts. Tears started to flow down my eyes.

There is blood all around me, Mom,  
>And most of it is mine.<br>I hear the medic say, Mom,  
>I'll die in a short time.<p>

I just wanted to tell you, Mom,  
>I swear I didn't drink.<br>It was the others, Mom.  
>The others didn't think.<p>

As my eyes wonder around I saw Dash talking to a police officer and to the look on his face he was panicking. Dash was at the party too and try to get me to have a drink but I turn him down like everyone else.

He was probably at the same party as I.  
>The only difference is, he drank And I will die.<br>Why do people drink, Mom?  
>It can ruin your whole life.<br>I'm feeling sharp pains now.  
>Pains just like a knife.<p>

I started to feel really bad pains all over. Worse then the ones I get from ghost fights.

The guy who hit me is walking, Mom,  
>And I don't think it's fair.<br>I'm lying here dying And all he can do is stare.

After talking to the officer Dash turn to me and just stare at me... At what he have done to the look in his eyes he felt sorry for what happen but he was still in a daze as he wasn't all there.

Tell my sister not to cry, Mom.  
>Tell Daddy to be brave.<br>And when I go to heaven, Mom,  
>Put "GOOD BOY " on my grave.<p>

Someone should have told him, Mom,  
>Not to drink and drive.<br>If only they had told him, Mom,  
>I would still be alive.<p>

I stared to cry more as I found it unfair that now I have to die because he was drunk. I found it unfair that he will get to see his family again and I won't. I found it unfair that now I will now become full ghost sooner then expected and will have to live alone forever or until I can move on to a better place. It started to get really hard to breath and I'm starting to feel really cold.

My breath is getting shorter, Mom.  
>I'm becoming very scared.<br>Please don't cry for me, Mom.  
>When I needed you, you were always there.<p>

I have one last question, Mom.  
>Before I say good bye.<br>I didn't drink and drive,  
>So why am I the one to die?<p>

Name:'A son's last letter to his mom'  
>By:Love<p> 


End file.
